


Dark of Night

by Supervium



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Implied/Referenced Cheating, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-30
Updated: 2016-05-30
Packaged: 2018-07-11 06:14:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7032802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Supervium/pseuds/Supervium
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An angsty Seho drabble.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dark of Night

The tear-stained pillow is Sehun’s only companion and he doesn’t have to reach over to feel the coldness next to him. He shouldn’t be surprised, shouldn’t cry, shouldn’t feel like his heart was torn from his already scarred chest. Because he knew it was going to happen again  _and again and again_. Sehun had let it happen, as he always does, and he most likely will do it  _again—_ even if he promised himself this was the last time—because he’s stupid and hopeless.

He doesn’t move even when the sun drapes in thin beams across the floor, warming his skin slightly and feeling like arms that had been wound around him just a few hours prior.

Sehun wonders if Junmyeon even misses him. He says he does, when he comes back; soft words and softer kisses, with rasped breaths and deep bruises that Sehun can press on for weeks.

Sehun always wonders if Junmyeon will come back. If he would ever run from the carefully formed life he’s crafted with success, money, and a loving family to live with Sehun forever and never leave again.

In his beaten and battered heart Sehun knows he wouldn’t but for the nth time he allows the velvet lies to sink him into sleep, holding onto the sun’s warmth as he imagines a life of fairy tales. One that he was promised between moans and sweet compliments.

**Author's Note:**

> Psst, hey, what something like this? I take drabble suggestions [here](http://supervium.tumblr.com/). :)


End file.
